


Welcome to the Zones Kid, Goodluck

by lingerl0ser



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Green Day - Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, lots of refrences, my oc's are heavily inspired by, set in 2019, the fabulous four are still alive, there's only a small mention of green day sorry, they all have killjoy names i'm just to lazy to tag them sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: Reciveing a reset from BL/ind is one thing, but being pulled straight into the midst of a rebellion after? That's a whole new story.As relationships bloom, and noise is made, throughout the zones, BL/ind are well on their way to a new goal, something no one expected.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Kobra Kid/Pete Wentz, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character, Ryan Ross/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 12





	1. Graffitia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I'm kinda bad at writing summaries and this is my first fic so apologies if it starts out kinda bad. The chapters will be quite short but I'm gonna try and update every week so yay! Hope you enjoy this train wreck of a fic :)

Chapter 1:  
"Hey!"  
"Hi?"  
"God take cover before you get fucking dusted! Did no one teach you common sense?"  
"Um what?" Almost immediately they heard an explosion go off behind them, the girl grabbed them and pulled them into a doorway just as they felt the debris and fall out hit them from behind.   
"You gotta learn some common sense and awareness if you're gonna be down in the outer sectors like that. By the way I’m Graffitia, the golden haired girl yeah the one from the Killjoy movement."  
"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but what is the Killjoy movement?"  
"You don't have to play dumb I'm not some spy for the BLI trying to arrest you or anything."

When Andie finally took in their surroundings they noticed that she really did have golden hair, like really golden. And on top of that they appeared to be in a warzone of sorts it gave the impression of being straight out of one of those textbooks in school on the helium wars, the type that are black and white ruins and smoking buildings with people throwing buckets of water on them to try and put out fires and find the wounded. Only with less alive people.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly am I?" As soon as they asked the girl's face changed from the weirdly excited look it was before to almost horror.  
"They got you didn't they," it was less of a question and more of a statement but she carried on anyway, "god I can't believe they got one of our own."  
"I really don't wanna be rude here but would you mind answering my questions or explaining this, just a bit? Please?"

"Ok, but to start with can i ask a few questions? I wanna know how much they left you with."  
"Yeah ok, sure"  
"Right, question 1, what year is it?"  
They blurted out almost immediately, "2019"  
"Ok good, you're correct," a wave of relief passed across her face before it set back into a stony, intimidating poker face.  
"Wait, wait. I didn't even know I knew that, how the hell is that supposed to work?" they were rightfully confused and the girl, Graffitia, wasn't really helping the situation.  
She let out a small chuckle, "that often happens when someones coming out of a reset, they're delirious for a few hours but when they finally come to it can take up to a few days before they're fully mentally conscious. Question 2, what's your name?"  
"Its Andie"  
"Thank the witch you haven't had a full wipe. Those are BAD but it looks like they were only looking to make you a regular law-abiding citizen. Sometimes full resets drive people completely insane, and that's never fun. Ok, question 3, how old are you?"  
"Oh, um, i don't know?"  
"Right that's fine, sometimes even people that haven't been wiped don't know their exact age, for now will say your… 16. Yeah that fits you look about that age. Question 4, where are we?"  
"I don't know? That's kinda why i asked you first time round."  
Graffitia look a bit taken aback by the comment.  
“Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you like that!”  
“No it's ok you didn’t offend me, I guess I was just a bit surprised by the sass, that was like King level sass.”  
“Oh, ok… who’s king?”  
“Ah, I’ll introduce you to him later.”

Graffitia suddenly grabbed Andie’s hand and dragged them into the house of whose doorway they'd been standing in then promptly shoved them down onto the floor. Andie tried to protest but Graffitia shoved her hand over their mouth and held a silent finger up to her mouth, eyes wide. It was a weird thought, but with all the adrenaline rushing through them, Andie hadn't realised quite how pretty Graffitia was until now, she had a bouncy afro, which was of course gold, but not like blonde gold, this was a bright metallic gold which contrasted quite nicely with her dark skin and forest green jacket. Her features were rounded in a cutesy fae-like way, but the poker face she sported gave an impression of ‘i-can-and-will-roundhouse-your-ass-to-the-moon-if-you-ever- try-to-tell-me-that’.

“Hey, hey you can stop staring at me now.”  
Andie was snapped out of their trance “Oh shit sorry I didn't mean to stare.”  
“S’ok, sorry for just randomly dragging you like that, I saw some dracs and I don't really fancy being arrested today.” She said it with such a casual air that Andie almost entirely overlooked it.  
“Arrested? Dracs? What!”  
“Oh yeah, technically you've broken the law by just seeing me.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Sorry? And dracs are these people that they brainwash into being foot soldiers that they use to find people like us and arrest us. That's probably how they got you to wipe you.”  
“Wow, it, just wow.”   
“Yeah, we've gotta go though, stick close to me for this bit it's not ideal where we are right now.”

Graffitia pulled them up and made her way to the door, waiting for them to catch up before opening the door and ducking out. They had to stick to smaller roads and they shadows since Graffitia didn't exactly blend into the demographic of what Andie saw of the population. The journey was overall pretty uneventful, they almost had a run in with a patrol of some kind but Graffitia seemed to know the streets inside out and rushed them straight into a hide-out knook of some kind. Finally they arrived at wherever she'd been heading for and Andie was quickly shoved into a previously covered up entrance and into the corner of a small entrance room while Graffitia muttered something to an older guy and rushed off through a door into god knows where. 

The guy approached Andie with a kind of apprehensive look on his face.  
“Your new,” he stated simply.  
“Yeah no shit, i don't even know where i am.”  
“Wow, trashmouth much. I’m American Beauty.” he stuck out his hand and Andie shook it, he seemed pretty friendly.  
“Andie. Why does everyone have weird names around here?”  
He chuckled a bit, “Jut how it works round here, secret identities y'know? What with us being a rebellion and all.”  
“You're a rebellion!” Andie shouted, they’d never admit it but secretly they knew it was a bit of an overreaction on their part.  
The guy seemed a bit confused, “Did Graffitia not-”

Sadly, before he could explain he was cut off by Graffitia waltzing her way back into the room and grabbing hold of Andie.  
“Sorry to interupt your little convo but Andie and I have places to be.”


	2. Welcome to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not really hell, just a makeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I've already broken the posing once a week schedule by posting the second chapter on the same day but oh well. I have zero social life and quarantine has me inside anyways so probably expect more than one chapter a week, but at least one is a guarantee :)

Graffitia had to admit that maybe some of the people she'd spoken to might be right about taking extra precautions about Andie after where they'd been found, but for some reason she felt like she could trust them.  
“Right, let's set this motherfucker on FIRE!” Andie stopped dead in their tracks at Graffitia’s exclamation.  
“You sound like you're about to go to war,” they said, still a little shocked at the outburst.  
“Hell yeah I am, with your fashion!”

Andie hadn't really had a chance to take themselves in yet but when they looked down they saw the disgusting monochrome outfit they were wearing. A plain long sleeved grey shirt with black tights and black flats and when they reached up to feel their hair, they found it short, greasy and uneven.

“Fuck yeah, ew.”  
“Don't worry, it's nothing we can't deal with, with a shower and a wardrobe change… and on second thoughts maybe a haircut.”

Graffitia dragged them through a door just off of where they'd been standing, down an adjoining corridor and into a closet of some kind. “Welcome to the wardrobe!” Andie looked around a saw that the space was filled with rails and boxes of every kind of accessory or clothing item they could think of. She began pulling out box after box and stack after stack of things routing around for god knows what, “Um, what are you looking for, can i help?”  
“Hair dye and no, because i just found it.” She grabbed a box full of clothes and grabbed Kais arm again pulling them out of the cupboard and down the corridor to another room, which turned out to be a bathroom. “Right, let's get this shown on the road!”  
“Can I ask what you're gonna do to me before you do it?” they asked, naturally a bit exasperated.  
“Nope, of course not.”

She shoved Andie down into a stool she'd been setting up and pulled out a pair of huge scissors. “No! What are you doing with those?” Andie shouted.  
“Cutting your hair, duh,” Graffitia said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to cut someone, who you'd only met an hour ago, ‘s hair. They sighed and slouched down in the stool, sensing that they werent gonna get their way with this, not that they actually knew what they wanted, or even what they looked like for that matter. 

About half an hour later Graffitia stepped back and put the scissors down finally finished with the project that was Andie's hair, “Right now you need to shower, the soaps on that little platform thingy.” For them being a highly illegal rebellion it really was an easy task getting hold of soap, thought Graffitia. 

Once Andie was showered and dry they had a huge stack of clothes dumped right on top of them as Graffitia came running back into the room with an excited squeal, “Clothes time!” Immediately Graffitia began searching through the pile throwing things into different piles on the floor. “What are the different piles for?” Andie asked tentatively, a little afraid of disrupting her while she was in her zone. “Glad you asked,” she began pointing at the piles, “that's for jackets… thats trousers… shirts… footwear… accessories,” and finally moving onto the last and smallest pile, “disgusting clothes that would not suit you at all and I don't know what i was thinking when I pulled them out!”

The clothes were interesting, or at least that's the only way Andie knew how to describe them, they’d never seen anything like them in their life. The clothes were all the colours under the sun, and every shape pattern and texture you could imagine. One thing they were not however, was regulation. And Andie loved it.

They rummaged through the clothes of varying likeability, occasionally pulling out something they liked, or making a face at something that was less… desirable. “So what d'ya think so far?” Graffitia pushed as Andie moved onto the pile of trousers. Upon getting no response, she leant forward and poked them inside and received a startled noise in response to being disrupted at their work. “Did ya hear me?”  
“No... sorry” Andie blushed.  
“I said, what d’ya think so far?” Graffitia repeated.  
“I like them, how many of each can I have?”  
“I’d say pick out one full outfit but then grab a spare pair of pants and a shirt.”  
“Cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this extra chapter, I only posted the first this morning and I've already got kudos! That made me so happy when I saw it so thank you! (also I'm British so sorry about my questionable Americanisms, i think pants=trousers? plz correct me if I'm wrong)


	3. MUSIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just music and makeovers again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% another kinda sucky filler chapter but i promise we meet other characters and begin the plot line soon

Once they had picked out the clothes they wanted a Graffitia had taken away the discarded ones, the final step could begin.  
“Hair dye time!”  
“I’m assuming that once again I have no say in what happens and you’ve already picked out the colour you think will suit me best?”  
“Well yes… it sounds bad when you put it like that though,” Graffitia huffed, “This is my expertise though and I really think this will work well on you.”  
“Alright then.”

Andie sat back down on the stool, still in their old clothes as Graffitia had insisted that they wouldn’t want to get hair dye stains on their new clothes straight away. She began to massage the dye into their hair, covering every inch of it in the thick, gloopy paste. Andie actually found it quite relaxing, though they would never admit it. 

“Right, that's it covered, just gotta leave it to sit for about 30mins now.”  
“M’kay, what are we gonna do while we wait?”  
Graffitia smiled and said with glee, “Music! If I’m right, you probably don’t remember any music at all, so we’re just gonna have to find what you like again.”  
Andie paused, a thoughtful look crossing their face, “that's cool and I’d love to, but you keep saying I wouldn’t remember things and earlier you said ‘one of our own’, and I don't get it. How do you know me?”  
Graffitia frowned, “I don’t know you personally or how you were affiliated with us, or even if you were really, you might just have been a teen rebel in the city, but when we scout for possible rebels to join our ranks, there are a couple of tell-tale signs that someones already involved. You’ve got this little scar just below your lip on the left, that’s from where a piercing has closed up, and only Killjoys have those. BLI don't like the originality of them.”   
“Damn, well I guess thanks for picking me up? If that's true then I'm not sure how well I would have blended in with the citizens.”  
“S’ok, I’ll grab us a radio then!”

Soon enough Graffitia returned with a radio and a box of CD’s. She rummaged around in the box for a while before pulling out a blue CD case, titled ‘Infinity On High’ and placing it in the radio. “I’ll introduce you to the guys that made this in a bit if you want, I think you’ve already met one of them though, American Beauty?”  
“Yeah I have.”  
“Nice, I think this one is quite fitting for your current situation,” she flicked through to track 7 before sitting back.

‘Say a prayer but let the good times roll’

“It's called ‘thanks for the memories’.”

‘And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life’

“But spelt without any of the vowels, which is kinda weird but…”

‘One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great’

Once the song was finished, Graffitia flipped through and played Andie a few more tracks before their hair was done.  
“So what one was your favorite?” she asked, while she took the album out and put it back in its case.  
“I liked the third one you played most I think, what was that one called?”  
“Hum Hallelujah? Good choice.”  
“Yeah I like that one.”

They stood up and moved over to the sink. Graffitia pushed all of Andies hair under the tap and they shivered, feeling the cold water on the back of their neck. The dye rinsed out of their hair, closing their eyes to make sure it didn’t go in, they asked “What colour did you pick?”  
“No spoilers, you’ll see soon enough, I promise,” Graffitia replied. Her voice is really soft and pretty, Andie noted.

Graffitia wasn’t lying and Andie did get to see it soon enough, as soon as her hair was blow dried, styled, and she was in her new clothes.  
“You look awesome!” she opened a cabinet to display the mirror inside it’s door, “ok turn around on my count, three… two… one!”  
“Wow,” Andie inspected themselves in the mirror, their clothes fit almost perfectly, bar their jacket which was a few sizes too big, and their hair was short and a shocking electric blue colour. “Shit,” they muttered, looking up at Graffitia they said, “I love this so much.” She giggled and grabbed their hand again, “come on! We have things to do and people to meet!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, another chapter. Idk about y'all but Corona's got me down, i have loads of concerts over this june and july and i was gonna go and see wateerparks and rage against the machine at the reading festival but now those might not happen and that SUCKS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andie meets part of the crew and gets a bedroom :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya yall, i am aware its been months since i updated this but ive just got back into writing so here ya go. ive made a few changes (most notably removing brendon urie from the fic) and you can check the tags of you want but i dont think anythings really changed. i hope you enjoy this, drop a comment on any questions or what youd like to see in the future!

They walked through corridors for about fifteen minutes, occasionally having to do a double take when Graffitia missed a turning, before she pulled Andie to a stop in front of a large set of double doors.  
“And now, I present the mess hall!” she exclaimed sarcastically as she pushed open the left door.   
The room was huge and filled to the brim with people bustling from table to table, some in bright colours some merely in dull grey and white.  
“Its community day so the kitchens open to the street rats at the minuet,” Graffitia continued, “were not usually this busy but we just got a new…” she cleared her throat, “...shipment. Anyways, we're over there on table 13 with the skinny, guyliner dude.”

As they arrived at the table a sudden feeling of anxiety hit Andie, these were random people they’d never met before who were almost definitely engaged in some suspicious business and they were potentially putting their life on the line? It was a funnel of thoughts that they were half pulled out of as Graffitia pulled them into a seat as began to jabber at the other people at the table, a couple of them were looking at them but the table generally just seemed to be interested in the food.

“What's up with this food?” Andie whispered in Graffitias ear.   
She jolted, “oh! It's the best of the best man, this stuff is tinned beans!” she replied before turning to the rest of the table, “this is Andie by the way guys, they're my new favourite recruit!”  
“I wonder why” snorted cardigan guy, wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Not even close to funny Green” she complained.  
“Andie, this is Green Gentleman, American Psycho, and you've already met American Beauty, Sandman and Dr Benzedrine.”  
Andie looked around the table smiling at each of them, this place wasn't really that bad in the end and the people seemed nice. Hopefully it would be easy enough to stick around here until they fully figured out what was going on. 

They took a while eating, the food was cold and average tasting. Definitely wet and squishy and rather disappointing for being described as ‘the best of the best’. It left them vaguely worried for what the rest of the food would be like. 

After food Graffitia took them to a small rectangular containing a bed, nightstand, small closet and rug. It could have been a horrifically dull, grey room but somehow it felt… safe. The rug was messy and made of many different materials and the bedding was mismatched, the walls had doodles and graffiti on them and the wardrobe had crooked hinges and a pair of broken sunglasses in the bottom. 

“Feel free to basically do what you want with this room, it's yours,” Graffitia smiled at them, “and if you want i can bring you some books and some craft stuff.”  
“Thats awesome! Thank you, but i can't craft.”  
“Oh that's alright, I can show you.”

They spent hours sitting on Andie's bed together, Graffitia holding their hands to help them go through the motions of crochet. The first square they made together was incredibly lopsided, but by the fifth one Andie was doing pretty well at keeping it neat on their own and with them making squares simultaneously the pile of different coloured crochet squares was increasing vastly. 

“Hey I was thinking, we should make all of these into a blanket for this room.”  
“Sure, it would go nice with the rug,” Andie agreed. By the end of the day they'd almost finished the quilt, “I’ll come back round tomorrow to finnish up,” Graffitia yawned, “Goodnight.”  
“Night,” they leant over to awkwardly hug her before closing the door behind her and climbing into bed. 

Andie lay down to think over the day, happy thoughts to stow away in their mind and save for bringing up when needed, except for one. Right now they wanted to focus on that weird feeling they got when Graffitia smiled, and laughed, and held their hand, and hugged them, and blushed, the list goes on. It felt, how would they phrase it, squishy? 

They were still thinking about it when they fell asleep and had lovely dreams about spending the rest of their life together. And then woke up with many, many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, stay safe, love yall <3


	5. Chapter 5: The First Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning Andie spends with Graffitia and a short introduction to whats going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! This fic is now officially at 4k words (i think) and im not even nearly done. ive changed up my writing style and i think my writings a bit better like this? let me know what you think! <3

“Morning,” Graffitia grinned. She was leaning on the door frame of Andie's room, picking at the cuticles of her nails as she waited for them to wake up. 

“Morning,” they mumbled as they sat up in bed. “How did you get in?” It was still semi dark in their room, probably because there was only a small window and it had a thin hanging over it. 

Graffitia skipped into the room and sat at the end of their bed. “I got a spare key,” she said as she held it up. “I figured it would be easier to hang out if we could go round anytime,” she tossed a second key at Andie, “This one’s for my room.”

“Cool.” Andie put the key on the table in their room. “Can I change?” Graffitia nodded and turned around. Andie pulled their clothes back on, “Done.”

“Ok,” she spun round and grabbed their hand, pulling them out the door and down the corridor. Andie was immediately lost as they were walking through the building, but they eventually arrived at some doors that they recognised as the dining hall. “Ready for some breakfast?” She asked, grabbing the door. 

“Only if it smells better than dinner,” Andie smiled. 

“Promise,” Graffitia said, walking through the mass of tables, “There's porridge.” The room was much emptier than the other night, most of the tables were empty or only had a few people on them and there were only two breakfast bar sections, as a pose to the five open at dinner. 

“So what do you guys do around here,” Andie said between mouthfuls of food. They’d almost forgotten about the mess they saw of the outside world after that lovely sleep and the day they spent with Graffitia. Where they were was definitely a weird place, it was almost… clinical looking. All the doors were clanging, polished wooden structures and the floors were rubbery. Yet all the people were so different? They almost managed to be strange individuals in the most monotone place.

“Eh, depends,” she shrugged, “Personally I do runs, I travel into Battery City to get supplies and stuff. Green runs to the desert to meet with Dr D or the four and coordinate with them and Benz is a doctor.”

“Ok wow,” Andie paused, “So much of that just went over my head.”

“That's cool, Battery City is the city I found you in. It's got some problems to say the least. ‘Runs’ are what we call some kind of travelling job, mine is for supplies, Greens is for communications. The desert is just the outside of the city, Dr D or Dr Death Defying is the DJ in the zones. He's kinda like people's dad and the Fabulous Four lead the desert part of the rebellion. Anything else?”

That explained some stuff to them, it was enough for Andie at that point to start to get a general gist of the situation and they could always ask more later. “That's all thanks. I feel like this whole thing gives me de ja vu but I just wanna figure this place out first if that's ok?”

“Take your time,” Graffitia put her spoon down and pushed her breakfast bowl away. “Wanna come to training with me?”

“Sure, what kind of training?”

“Eh a mix of stuff, probably just gonna work out today though”, she screwed up her face, “It's boring but someone made me miss out on the whole point of my run last time.” She put emphasis on the ‘someone’ but once she’d finished her face broke out in a smile and she giggled. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn't mean to randomly appear in a literal war zone.” They thought back to the weird drac creatures they’d seen at their first meeting with Graffitia. 

Graffitia laughed and pulled them out of their seat, through the hall and once again down many, many corridors until they finally reached the door of a new room. “And we have arrived,” she opened the door and stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, stay safe and wear a mask. love yall! <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that was the first chapter! I'm gonna introduce characters gradually throughout the story so not a lot will happen in the first like 2 chapters, but i promise some action soon enough. Thanks for reading, and comments are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
